


“Sweety Bancha.......And You?”

by PurpleDrank



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I can’t believe I’m giving depth to a character who only had less than 30 seconds of screen time, Odd Friendships, PTSD, Pity, Profanity, Self-Hatred, Threats, Will add as time goes on, awkward sex scene, snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Sweety becomes friends Rammy.......somehow......Nothing lewd going on here. (so far?????)  I wanted to focus more on the story and the characters more than I did the weird stuff....but you would most likely be pleased.......(I HOPE.....)But yeah why would anyone wanna see a bear and a goat in a lesbian relationship............weirdos.......wait......SHIT!





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining on the streets of PaRappa Town. The flowers were chirping, and the birds even started to bloom. In the middle of the street there lies the house of Sweety Bancha, who was peacefully sleeping in her fluffy, pink bed when suddenly......

*BANG BANG BANG*

She woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door of her house. This was weird for Sweety, Number one, Sweety wasn’t expecting anyone this early, It was 7:00 in the morning! Nobody would want to show up this early. Regardless the Banging continued. Sweety left her room and and quickly opened the door.

“Who is it?” She called in a joyful tone. But when she looked at who was knocking on the door, that person was anything but joyful. 

 

It was her ‘Friend’ Rammy.

 

The girls met one night after a MilkCan concert. Everyone was cheering on the band begging for an encore, including Sweety. She was in the back of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of her other friends when suddenly, she heard a sound.  
She stopped and listened longer. The simple noise became nothing more than a distant voice of someone mumbling in anger. Sweety turned around and headed to the back alley where the voice was coming from, and when she did, she saw someone who was spray painting a wall.

“Stupid MilkCan and their stupid guitarist. That doppelgänging whore. Thinking she could replace me? What a god d”-

“Excuse me?” Sweety called out in confusion. The someone jumped dropping her spray can in the process.

“Who Fuck are you?!” She called in anger.

“I’m Sweety, what are you doing here?” The girl shrugged looking relaxed. She knew that whoever Sweety was, she wasn’t a threat.  
“I’m...........repainting the wall!” She lied as Sweety came closer.  
“Why are you doing that?”  
“Yeah, those MilkCan girls paid me to decorate the wall with motivational phrases and stuff.....”  
Sweety looked at the wall. “‘Lammy is a Stupid’- *gasp*!!!! Those aren’t motivational at all!”

The girl started to sweat, and then (unwillingly) admitted defeat.

“Okay fine! I’m not a painter, I’m just venting my anger on some stupid band’s wall by graffiti....okay!” The girl banged her fist on the wall.  
“I also got kicked out my apartment, so I’m practically homeless now.  
Sweety, who still had her hands on her mouth, had an idea.  
“Hey! I know! Why don’t you stay with me?! Not tonight though, but maybe next week!”

The pink bear was really excited, while the grey goat lady was rolling her eyes... “Okay, so? Where am I gonna go now?” Sweety looked down in sadness after realizing this predicament.  
“Well I have some other friends you could stay with until I get ready, Let’s see, we got PJ, PaRappa, Lam”-  
“Say that name and you will get fucking annihilated.” The goat person interrupted.  
Sweety looked in horror and was probably on the verge of tears. The goat lady then corrected herself realizing her mistake. “Ugh....I’m joking, I wouldn’t hurt someone so.....You........” She was about to call her soft, but remembered that this pink, fluffy stranger was letting her live in her house. Sweety, feeling more relaxed, reached into purse and pulled out something the goat lady really wanted. But at the same time, it was very unexpected.

“100 bucks?! Why are giving this to me!?” She said as her mind began to swerve into confusion. “This is enough money to last about, 4-5 Days at that motel down the street. And if you’re worried about food, I’ll stop by every day and give you some groceries if you’d like!”  
“Um...........Sure!”  
Sweety started to beam at the goat lady. “By the way, what’s your number? so we can message each other until you move in!”  
“Uh...... hold up.....here.”  
The girls exchanged numbers, and wall doing so, an alarm went off on Sweety’s phone. “Goodness!!! I gotta go, my show’s about to start!” Sweety quickly put her purse around her shoulder and was about to leave, that was until the goat lady spoke up.  
“Wait! What was your name again!?”

“Sweety Bancha.........and you?”

 

“Rammy, the name’s Rammy.”

 

“What a neat name. gotta go, Bye!!!!”

Sweety walked away from the alleyway as Rammy stood there dumbfounded at what the fuck just happened.

 

After entering the motel room that Sweety gave her, Rammy put down her belongings and collapsed on the bed. “What the hell just happened?” She asked herself. Then, a billion questions appeared inside her head. Why was she so nice to me? Normally, people would call the cops if they saw me doing that shit. It’s almost fucking creepy how generous she was. The thoughts went on and on and on, until, she got a text from Sweety.  
She sent a video of the MilkCan concert she went to. It was only their 7th concert and already they were one of the best bands in PaRappa Town. Upon looking at this, Rammy rolled her eyes, Until.....She hit play......

It was still the normal MilkCan concert, however, Rammy was singing along to the beat quietly so that no one could hear her. She liked MilkCan, Hell she Loved it, but she was a fan of the guitarist. I mean, it wasn’t her fault that she was replacement. After it was her who allowed it without her consent. However, at the thought of who organized the replacement, Rammy’s friend, her role model,............her idol..........she didn’t want to think about it. It was at this moment when she fell asleep.

The next morning, Rammy stretched out her arms and legs, and grabbed more blanket as she tried to go back to sleep. But then a pungent smell snuck into her nostrils. She looked up and noticed that on the desk of the lamp, there was a white styrofoam box. When Rammy opened it, she was surprised to find what was in there. It consisted some freshly cooked scrambled eggs, four crispy slices of bacon, a huge waffle with a large butter packet, a glass bottle of chocolate milk, and a bottle of syrup. The box was steaming meaning it was probably still hot. 

“Did she get this from Waffle House?” Rammy asked herself assuming Sweety bought this for her. This only strengthened the kindness that she was giving to Rammy. I only knew her for only a few hours, but already she’s the nicest person I’ve ever seen she thought. It’s like she really does want to be.........to be.............

 

Rammy was feeling bad about herself, but she tried her best to make her actions justifiable.

I’ve been treating everyone I know with shit because they where treating me like shit. Tit for Tat, She thought.

 

Just then her phone started to vibrate. She reached in her back pocket to find out that Sweety texted. 

 

Sweety: Good Morning! :)

Me: I got your waffles

Sweety: Really!? Where they good!?

Me: Yeah

Sweety: OwO

Me: OwO? The hell does that mean?

Sweety: I’m glad you liked the waffles

Sweety: Hey, do you wanna do something today!

Me: Depends

Sweety: We could go to Club Fun!

Me: Hell no

Me:..................sorry

Sweety: then how about...........the spa!

Rammy, with a mouthful of waffle, groans and bashes her head on the wall. She hates anything remotely feminine. 

 

AND HERE WE ARE!!!

“Sup Bancha.” Rammy said dryly. Sweety was glad she was here but she didn’t think Rammy of all people would show up early.  
“Rammy! Why are you here so early!? The Spa doesn’t open until 10:00!”  
When Rammy heard this she was pissed. She walked all the way to Sweety’s house only to have to turn around and find the motel.  
“I just wanted to get it over and done with”. Rammy gritted her teeth while speaking.  
Sweety was thinking.. “Hey! I know we could still hang out here while we wait....OOOH!!! Let’s watch TV! I know a series you’ll love.” Sweety turned on the TV and flipped to a nature show. The show featured a a young man, probably about 18-20, who had long black hair, wore a black trench coat, and had a purple scarf around his neck. Something very noticeable about him, at least for Rammy, was that he claimed to be associated with hell, and he called himself ‘The Surpreme Overlord of Ice’. Of course for Sweety this was just a wacky persona, but for Rammy, he might as well actually be a warlock......

 

Or maybe not........who knows........

 

After suffering through 6 episodes and painfully learning about the lions of Africa, the Spa was open. The girls entered Sweety’s Eco friendly electric car, and before they knew it, they were at the Spa!  
“I’m only here for a pedicure, but you can have whatever you want,” Sweety offered to Rammy. “Just a manicure, I don’t want them to paint my toes and shit”. The girls entered and they were greeted by a familiar face.....

 

“Hi Sweety! Who’s your friend?”

It was Katy Kat, and her girlfriend.........

 

 

“YOU..........” Rammy bellowed deep from her diaphragm as she started directly at the girl Katy was with.” The so called girlfriend was Lammy Lamb, the Guitarist of MilkCan. A while back, Since Rammy was late for her concert, she was replaced by someone who looked very similar to her...Lammy. Although she knew it wasn’t the girl’s fault, It’s a painful reminder of someone she adored. Lammy looked a little confused, barely remembering who they were. 

The Spa could’ve went better. While Sweety and Katy were talking to each other the whole time. The others just stared with little to no conversation. Rammy would give Lammy a dirty look, while the ladder would try to start up a conversation with Rammy briefly answering and nothing else. Thankfully, After a while the Pairs left the spa and entered their cars before anything too drastic happened. Sweety, whom was still awestruck at Rammy’s black fingernails, noticed her kicking pieces of concrete into the road as the MilkCan girls left.  
“You seem bothered, what’s wrong?” Rammy calmed down a little, but she was still very angry.  
“It’s just that, when I lived in Hell, Lammy who”-  
“HELL!?!” Rammy groaned, she had a feeling she was going to explain her lifestyle to Sweety.

“Alright listen up because I’m only gonna explain this once....  
As you may or may not know, Hell is divided into nine layers: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Pride, and Treachery. However, if you included Purgatory which is basically a way to redeem yourself by experiencing every horrible thing or fear that has happened to you. Although it’s similar to Dante’s Inferno, the poem had some issues with how Hell really worked.....but I digress.....”

Rammy continued as Sweety began to understand a little more.

“I lived in Limbo, which is basically the place where miscarriages, child deaths, and some murder victims, go when they die. Limbo itself isn’t really a punishment, it’s just kinda like the dark equivalent of earth. Also, we have the privilege of going in and out of worlds. Some people come as ghosts or the undead, while others just go as their normal selves....like me.....”

Sweety looked tense. Rammy’s explanation of Hell made her want to ask a question that even Rammy would be shocked at....

 

“Rammy, how did you die?”

Rammy stopped. She didn’t want to remember that at all. She was only 6.....She didn’t-

“That’s none of your fucking business!” She uproariously yells at Sweety. At that moment, silence filled the car....

“I’m sorry, I just don’t wanna talk about it......”

Sweety, despite being shocked, understood. “.............I’m sorry...... I didn’t want to offend you.”  
By the shaky tone of her voice it sounded like Sweety was about to cry. Rammy noticed this and decided to do something about it. “Don’t beat yourself up about it kid.” Rammy pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in her mouth. “You don’t have to worry about me, It was my fault for overreacting. I’m the one should be apologizing.” Sweety took a deep breath and exhaled only to cough due to Rammy’s Secondhand smoke. Avoiding Sweety’s attention Rammy spat out her cigarette out the car window. Then she wrapped her arm around Sweety. The bear looked up surprised, but this didn’t bother her. “Sorry.” Rammy said soon after.  
Sweety accepted her apology and then had an idea. 

“Hey! Let’s do something tonight! Something you wanna do.”  
“Something I want to do?” In the past, Rammy had never been asked what SHE wanted to do. Well except for.......her.......... Rammy laughed. “Okay then! I know what I wanna do!” She pulled out her phone and showed Sweety an online post about a house party. Only problem was it was a Rammy type house party, which was basically a frat party at Joe Chin’s Mansion....Never the less, Sweety was really excited despite being unaware of the fuckery that was about to go down.

When they arrived at the manor, a servant asked for their invite tickets. Rammy willingly handed them over (which they may or may not have been printed online) and dragged Sweety along. It was basically what you would expect from a frat party. People playing beer pong, people making out, and PJ was the DJ.........

 

Wait........  
Sweety looked at him and immediately her face turned red. She grabbed Rammy who spilled a pack of cigarettes on the floor, and they both entered the bathroom....  
“Hey! What the-!!!! What gives!?!?!” Rammy tried not to curse in front of Sweety. Sweety however, was freaking out, in joy of course.  
“Rammy! There’s that PJ guy I was talking about!”  
“And? I could clearly see him.”  
“Well....um....you see.....I like him.”  
Rammy stopped. She then groaned and laughed at the same time.  
“Oh Jesus Cri- That’s why you dragged me in here!? Bancha, Just ask him out! Wait until his performance is done, then ask him out.”  
Sweety stopped and thought about something.....then she let out a small chuckle.  
“You know Rammy, you’re right! I’m gonna ask him out!!! also...”  
Sweety quickly wrapped her arms around Rammy. “Thanks for being such a good friend.”  
Those parting words shook Rammy. It’s been a long time since anyone anyone said anything like that. As Sweety left, She sat on the toilet seat, and started to reflect.  
Her reflecting was so deep and dark, she grew tired and fell asleep. 

About an hour later, she wakes up to the sound of a door slamming. Alarmed, she rushed out the bathroom, and learned that someone ran out the back door crying. She walked outside to find out who it was, and sure enough...it was Sweety.

“Bancha!?!” Rammy ran to the pink bear crying on the stairs of the porch. Her hands were covering her face and she was shaking rapidly. “What’s up with you!?” Rammy asked in the most concerning and comforting way she could. “I-I-I-I’m AAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAH”  
Her wails began to pierce through the sky as Rammy patted her back. She had a feeling that Sweety asked out PJ and was completely rejected..........

 

But she could’ve never been more wrong......

 

“What’s wrong?”  
Trying to calm down a little, Sweety spoke up....  
I was standing by the snack table, and this guy walks up to me. He was off balance and he was almost vomiting. Then he asked me to do something awful...”  
Rammy was confused. “What kinda awful are we talking about?”

“He wanted me to suck his penis.”

Rammy was now in complete silence. As Sweety began to talk, the more enraged Rammy got.

“I-I told him no, and I pushed him away from me, but he got really angry, and said he was gonna hit me. T-t-t-t-that’s when, someone dragged him out the house. I got scared. I didn’t want him to hurt me....”

Rammy was livid. She started shaking, She clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth so hard that she bled from her gums. And then...  
“GOD DAMNIT!!!!!” Rammy screamed, and she began to punch the brick wall and the floor. She kicked the grass, table, and everything else outside. That is until Sweety began to shout.  
“Rammy! Stop it!!!”  
“NO! That cocksucker should be chained to a rock and then thrown off a bridge!!! That drunk motherfucker tried to hurt you!!! You shouldn’t have gone through that shit! No one should ever have to go through that shit!!!!.........like I........”

A river of tears began to flow down Rammy’s cheeks as she moved closer to Sweety.  
“This is all my fault! I shouldn’t have took you to this fucking party! I should have been there, I would have gouged his eyes out with a chicken bone!” I shouldn’t have slept in the bathroom this whole time!”

Rammy stopped yelling, and collapsed on the floor still crying.

 

 

“I shouldn’t have met someone....so nice to me....”

Sweety walked up to the crying mess that was Rammy. To see someone who acted so strong, bawling on the ground. It was a sorry sight. Sweety picked the girl up, and wrapped both her arms around her. Once again they both continued to cry.

“Rammy, It’s okay, I’m here for you.”  
“Bancha, Thank you.....so much! I was practically homeless on the streets! And you...did all this for me! Me! A fucking bitch like me!”

“I never thought of you as a bad person. I just saw you as someone who’s really tough! And not afraid of anything! Unlike me....”

“Are you kidding!? You had the balls to talk to me even after I threatened you! You gave me food, a house, and a..........n-new friend!.........Ban-.....Sweety, I love you....”

“Really???? Like as a friend!?!?”

“No! More than that! I love you!!!”

“Rammy,.......you are kinda like my idol........I love you too!”

The girls were hugging each other for what seemed like hours, and then suddenly,

“C’mon, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  
Rammy lifted Sweety and gave her something similar to a piggyback ride to her car, in which Rammy was willing to drive. As she was about to start the car, Sweety decided to do something. She puckered her lips and kissed the side of Rammy’s face. Rammy, despite being surprised, had no problem with it at all. Both girls’ faces became red as they drove to Sweety’s house. 

That night, Sweety put on her pink pajamas and took off her bow, as she ran downstairs to see if the popcorn was ready. Although she was 18 soon to be 19, Sweety was extremely childlike.  
“Hey Bancha! The movie’s starting!” Rammy was on the couch only wearing a t-shirt with some sweatpants. Sweety came back with a giant bowl of popcorn, but at that moment, Rammy poured a large cup of melted butter Into the bowl.  
“Rammy! That doesn’t look very healthy.”  
“Psssh! Relax, I made another bag for you in the kitchen while you were getting dressed.”  
“It’s not just that, I don’t want grease everywhere.”  
Rammy pulled a cylinder like thing out of a bag and showed it to Sweety.  
“Ta-Da!!!! Paper towels.”

The girls laughed as they snuggled next to each other as the movie started.


	2. It’s a Kid’s World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m changing the rating from an X to an M because I don’t wanna write porn about these guys. It just doesn’t really feel like something this relationship should be. However this chapter has a sex scene so put the kiddies to bed and enjoy the plot! (Seriously)

The next morning, Sweety woke up to the sound of an alarm. Instinctively she hit her alarm clock beside her bed. That’s funny, she thought, she didn’t remember setting the alarm this morning. “Didn’t I fall asleep on the couch with”- Just then she realized something awful......

 

The smoke alarm was going off.

 

Sweety ran out of bed to find the source of the smoke, which thankfully was coming from too much smoke on the stove. However there was someone in the kitchen, and that person was cursing up a storm.....Rammy.

 

“God Dammit! I burned the fucking eggs!” Rammy said as she turned around to notice Sweety opening up the door to let out the smoke.

 

“Shit. My bad.”

 

“No it’s okay, that stove’s pretty new so it’s not really your fault.” The smoke cleared as Sweety entered the kitchen. “Why were you making eggs this early? I’d expect you to be asleep by this time.” Then.....Rammy replied...... “I just wanted to do something nice for you. Bancha, you’re so nice to me, and I wanted to do something in return, but, here we are.”

 

Sweety felt bad, but she also felt appreciated at the same time. “Rammy, you don’t need to return the favor, because to me.....” Sweety stood on her toes gave her a kiss. “You already did.” Rammy smiled, she then glanced at the refrigerator. “Hey Bancha, I got an idea.” In that moment she pulled out a gallon of vanilla ice cream. Sweety grinned at the sight of this and grabbed two spoons from the kitchen as Rammy pulled up a movie online. “Sausage Party? What’s it about Rammy?”

“I don’t know but it looks promising.”

 

TWO HOURS LATER

 

“.....Dear god.....Bancha, I am sorry you had to see that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I like Seth Rogan anymore.” Sweety joked.

The girls were traumatized at the tomfuckery that was known as Sausage Party.

After the girls rinsed their eyes, Sweety looked at the clock. “Oh shoot! C’mon Rammy get dressed.”

“Okay Mom, What’s the rush?”

“I agreed to meet up with Katy at the mall, they got a new store that sells Nothing but Honeys and Jams.” Rammy Groaned. “Goooooood is that doppelgänger gonna be there?”

“Actually no. Lammy has a court date.”

“Really, The hell did she do?”

“I don’t really know. But I think it has something to with ‘The Mr. Fussenpepper Incident.’”

“Wait wasn’t he that crazy bastard who crashed his plane into an airport parking lot killing hundreds?” Sweety Shrugged. Rammy however still wanted to keep the conversation going. “Didn’t they say that they didn’t know if he was drunk, Had PTSD, or DID or something.”

 

Sweety had everything ready. Her little pink purse, her bow, and her 500$ (that she found on the ground but nobody claimed it). The only thing that was missing was......

 

“SHIT!!!!! OW!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!”

 

“Huh?!”

 

Sweety violently turned around and saw Rammy, who fell down the stairs. She wasn’t too hurt, but her fall was probably enough to leave some bruises

 

“Rammy?!!!! Oh my goodness are you okay!?!?!” Rammy had just got out of the shower and was going to ask Sweety if she had any extra eyeliner. But unfortunately, she fell down the stairs.”

 

“Yeah Bancha, I’m alright.”

“*sigh* well at least you’re all—EEK!!!!

Sweety looked at Rammy and noticed her towel was unwrapped....and when she stood up, Sweety saw.......

 

 

A little grey penis.....

 

 

Rammy quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself. Sweety was in utter shock...and Rammy knew this as well. “Oh shit- Bancha, I didn’t want to tell you this since I don’t you’re the type a person who asks, but.....Yes.....I have a dick.....kinda...

“K-Kinda?”

“I still sexually identify myself as a female or whatever. ‘This’ is the result of something stupid I did back in Hell. When I was 16, and since I had the privilege of traveling to different stages of Hell, I decided to go the LUST layer. I’m not going to explain to you what is was like because You as a person should not have the burden of what went on. Anyway some asshole wizard thought it would be funny to give me The Gendsecks Curse. Basically, it changes my Vagina to a penis every other day at Midnight or some shit like that. And today is one of those days.....

 

Sweety looked a little confused but kind of understood it at the same time. “Is there a cure- not that I don’t mind that”-

“Yes, a dragon’s Kidney Stone...but im not gonna waste my time on something stupid like this...So I got used to it. Aaaaand here we are.”

Although Sweety’s mind was filled to the brim with questions, she accepted this.

Rammy on the other hand looked pissed. She looked embarrassed, shameful, and aloof.

 

“Rammy...” the bear said. “I don’t care about that. I don’t care if you’re a boy or girl or whatever. You’re my best friend, and I won’t forget that.” Upon hearing this, Rammy became flattered as Sweety was about to hug her but she stopped her from doing so due to the fact that she was naked.

“C’mon Bancha, we got shit to do.” After Rammy got dressed in her signature look, The girls got in the car and drove to the mall.

 

 

 

Inside the mall, near ‘Joe Chin’s Mega Medical Marijuana Emporium’, they met Katy, who was debating on whether or not to enter the store until she saw the girls.

“Hey Sweety! Hey.......Person I don’t know!” Rammy rolled her eyes as she grimaced at the cat.Sweety on the other hand tried to wrap her arm around her.

“Oh! This is Rammy, My favorite roommate in the world.”

“Jesus kid you don’t have to announce it in public.” Said Rammy as her cheeks turned into a grey shade of pink. Katy perked up and looked as if she was determined to have fun.

“Okay girls! I don’t have all day since I gotta pick up Lammy from the courthouse, but we still have 4 hours to do whatever the heck we want! Let’s go!” Katy grabbed both girls by the hand as she ran from store to store looking for clothes and other stuff to buy.

Sweety was also exited too. It was around 20 minutes in and she already bought 7 different bows. Katy, who had done this for years, bought 17 t-shirts. Rammy however was putting four quarters into a gumball machine, and spent 4 dollars on a ‘Jiggle Billy’ Doll.

 

After a while, Sweety was looking for a vacant dressing room with Katy and Rammy behind her.

“Goodness! I found one, you guys stay out here while I try this on.”

“Whatever dude.” Rammy leaned against the wall checking her phone when suddenly......

 

 

 

*Ka-Click......SSSSSSSSS*

 

 

Rammy heard a sound.

 

 

 

*Ka-Click......SSSSSSSSS*

*Ka-Click......SSSSSSSSS*

*Ka-Click......SSSSSSSSS*

 

 

That sound.....was very familiar to her. A sound that could only be heard from the monitor above. Rammy spun her head to the TV and looked....and what she saw......

 

 

 

 

 

 

Almost made her drop down on he knees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Ka-Click......SSSSSSSSS*

“Ahhhhhhh, the sweet sound of a can of Dawson’s, the greatest beer in all of Rodney State....

 

 

Rammy froze.......her hands started to become clammy as they shook. Her face was sweating, she started to breathe heavy, and her eyes didn’t move from the ad upon the screen. And at that moment, she heard a voice yelling something oddly familiar. “Hey! Get over here!” She didn’t know whether the voice was coming from her head.......or-

 

“Rammy!”

 

 

She jumped. Katy was standing right next to her. “Hey do you think this shirt is too blue or too red?” Rammy sighed both in relief, and annoyance. “Don’t fucking scare me like that! And how am I supposed to know?”

“I suppose you’re right, I wonder what Lammy would say if I asked her.” Rammy was debating on telling Katy her true thoughts on Lammy, but then again she didn’t want the girl to freak out. Her only option was to make it subtle so that she wouldn’t bring anything up.

 

“You know Katy, from what I’ve heard from Bancha, you and Lammy must be really close huh?”

“Oh definitely! There are times when Lammy cuddles next to me without context. I don’t really mind it all it’s just”-

“Yeah, just........can you do me a favor?” Katy nodded in agreement as Rammy turned away from her. “The girl’s been through a lot, even before you and her became friends. So can you please....be nice to her? I know it’s pretty hypocritical coming from me, but you’re the only one that really makes her happy.”

“Of course! But why do you know so much about he”-

“I just......don’t want to talk about it.” She interrupted. Just then Sweety came back from the dressing room. “What do you guys think?” The girl was wearing a leather jacket with a little pink heart on the side. “Oh my gos- you look adorable!” Katy ran up to her admiring the jacket. However Sweety was looking at Rammy, waiting for her response. “What do you think Rammy? Do I look cool?” She looked down at the pink bear before her and smirked. “You look really cool.” She said as she rubbed her hand on the top of her head. “You’re the coolest.” When Rammy heard this she was surprised. That was the last thing she expected her to say. All 3 of the girls laughed as they headed for the food court for dinner.

 

 

It was getting late, and our odd duo drove back to their house. Rammy looked at the clock. It was 9:00 PM. She was about to get dressed for bed when suddenly..... “Rammy?” Sweety asked her from the other side of the room. “Can I ask you something- And please... don’t laugh.”

“Uh.....sure. Whatcha need?”

“Are we a thing?” Those words hit Rammy like a wrecking ball. “What? What do mean?”

“I mean like....are we d-d-dating?” Sweety said that last word very fast hoping Rammy wouldn’t hear it. But it failed. However It was a good question, for Rammy didn’t know the answer herself. “Um.......if not.........”

“If not what?!” The Bear eagerly asked. “Do you.....want to....?.....I mean, you kissed me last night. Not only that but we also got real emotional as well.” The girls unintentionally sat down on the couch together in synch. “Rammy, It’s just, if we are. How come we haven’t done anything couples normally do.” Rammy rolled her eyes. “Who care what other couples do...but.....Bancha?.....” Rammy faced her body close to her.

 

 

 

 

“Do you want to make it official?”

 

 

 

Sweety nodded as the two got closer together, their faces inches away from each other. Both blushing furiously, they both pressed their lips together as they slowly began to hug the other. Although they were kissing for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. Then, the connection burst and the air around them became became very warm. “W-Well I guess that settles it then.” Sweety looked at her roommate turned lover in the eyes, only for that same feeling of affection to be projecting off of Rammy and into her. “Hey, Bancha...I know something else we could do.....” Rammy said with a smug look on her face. “Yeah, What is it?” The Lovers then kissed each other again, only this time....When Their lips met, Rammy slid her tongue into Sweety’s mouth. “Mmmmmnghf!!!!!” Despite Sweety being very surprised at first, as soon as Rammy wrapped her arms around her, she decided to do the same thing. Their bodies were rolling around the couch as they made love to one another.....that is until........

 

 

All of a sudden, they stopped.

 

It was as if the two realized what they just did. After a few moments of silence however, Sweety got up from the couch. She was surprised, embarrassed, and even a little scared. Rammy noticed this and followed he into the kitchen where Sweety ran into. Rammy got worried that she messed up and ran after her. “Hey, Hey, Bancha?!”

She saw her by the fridge on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry Rammy! I-I didn’t think things would be like this!”

“No! I should be sorry! It was my idea!”

“I’ve never done that to a girl before, let alone a guy! I took things too fast! I’m just some pervert!”

“...........You know Sweety....I.....lied to you about something....I’ve never done this before either...”

“W-What?”

“I only said that so you would feel safe around me.” The girls once again went silent. “You know Bancha, Back in Hell..... I knew someone.......that.....I really liked at one point...She was amazing, Nice, Comforting, and ever since I died, she was there for me. There were times we even slept together. She was like a big sister to me.......but.......I never had the balls to tell her how I really felt. But now.......I feel like I’m her now. I wanna be there for you, I wanna be nice to you, Hell I even thought about quitting smoking because of you.” Sweety was surprised, she’d never thought that Rammy would open up to her like that.

 

“Rammy.......I wanna do the same! I wanna be there for you! And I want you to feel safe around me too!” Sweety had a look of determination in her eyes as she hugged her roommate.

“You really mean that?”

“Of course! Do you?”

“....Hell yeah....”

 

The girls kissed and snuggled in the kitchen. They where praising each other and saying extremely mushy lovey stuff when all of a sudden......

 

*boing*

 

“Damn it!”

 

Rammy was erect. And of course... Sweety noticed it. Immediately her face became bright red as she looked at it. Rammy on the other hand was trying to cover it up.

 

“Shit.......I’m sorry......” Sweety looked up at her in surprise. “About What?”

“What do you think?!” She said in frustration. Bancha got a little closer. “About what? Rambalam?”

 

“Rambalam? Gah! Nevermind!”

“Rammy? Can I ask you something?”

“Um.......sure?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you into me?”

 

 

Rammy was speechless. How the hell is she supposed to respond to that? I mean they were dating, but It was out of character for Sweety to say something like that. But when she looked down at Sweety, she had a look in her eyes. A look of admiration, a look of affection, a look of........desire.

 

“Yeah.....of course I am Bancha. Why do you ask?”

 

Sweety looked up. She was determined to answer her, but at the same time she didn’t want to change the way Rammy already thought about her. This was also scary for her. She didn’t know what she was doing. Bancha was letting her lust get the best of her. She was curious to see what it was like to do ‘it’.

 

“I asked you, Rammy, because......I-I am.......”

 

 

As shocked as she was, Rammy was happy. In fact she found it really cute. So cute, that she started to hug the bear while she was blushing ferociously.

 

 

“Yeah.....Sweety.......Me too.”

 

 

The girls stood there cuddling while they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Rammy.....I want you.” The girls unintentionally entered the walk in pantry that Sweety had. They made love while they were illuminated by the dimly lit crevice underneath the door.

Then, nearly a out of nowhere......

 

 

Sweety got on her knees facing Rammy.

 

 

“Woah, Bancha, you really wanna go through with this don’t you.” She smirked as Sweety nodded desperately. “Alright. Here it is......”

 

Just then Rammy pulled down her pants to reveal her aroused, grey, penis.

 

Sweety almost immediately began to stick it inside her mouth. She started by licking the tip of the head. Then she swallowed the head, only to slide it back out. Rammy groaned as Sweety licked her hand and began to push her cock inside and out of her palm. Essentially giving Rammy a handjob. Seconds later, she stuck her dick inside her mouth again, only this time, she went down halfway. Rammy’s Penis was about 4,9 inches, not too big, not too small, but perfect for the pink bear who wanted Rammy more than anything at that moment. Rammy began to breath heavily as Sweety began to move her head faster towards her girlfriend’s pelvis. She moved her tongue around her member and pulled it out her mouth just to lick it like a popsicle. Rammy groaned as Sweety went faster and faster until.....

 

“F-F-Fuck!!!”

 

Rammy grabbed Sweety’shead and forced her dick inside her mouth only to release her cum inside of the girl.

 

“MmmPHHHFFF!!!!”

 

It was as if a volcano erupted inside her mouth. The warm, white lava flowing down her throat as she gagged on Rammy’s pelvis. The fluid was dripping down her chin as was Rammy’s drool from her lips onto the floor.

 

After her friend’s cock was slid out from her mouth, Sweety Coughed while cum was oozing from her mouth. Rammy put her hand on top of Sweety’s head and proceeded to course her fingers through her hair. “You alright? You didn’t have to go all the way.”

“I know.....I........!!!!!” Without any warning...Sweety’s pupils constricted. She put her hands on her head as if she were keeping her head from exploding.

 

 

She was freaking out.

 

 

“Oh my gosh!!!! I can’t believe I actually did that!!! I feel so dirty, I’m a slut!!!!”

“Bancha, don’t lie to yourself, you are not a slut!” said Rammy, who was quick to interject.

“You just tried something new. That’s all it means. I mean, what’s done is done, right?” Rammy knew that this probably wasn’t the best advice and was adamant to change her response. “Look, What I’m trying to say is that your gonna be fine. If it makes you feel better, a slut is someone who has sex just to manipulate them, and they wear tight clothing and shit. She crouched down and faced Sweety. “You, are far from a slut.” Rammy pressed her lips on the bear’s fore head, and pulled up her pants.

“You know Rammy, You’re right!” I’m not a slut! I’m me!”

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but hey, close enough.”

 

Sweety then stopped. “D-Do you want to do more?”

 

 

“*tch* maybe some other time Banch.” Sweety sighed in relief. “I was hoping you’d say that. Not that I didn’t like it! I’m just tired.

“Same Banch, Same.”

 

The girls went upstairs to Sweety’s bedroom and closed the door. The both changed into their sleepwear and soon after, Sweety slid into neatly made bed. Rammy stood there in somewhat awe.

 

“You do realize this isn’t the military right? You don’t hafta make your bed like that.”

“Yeah, I know, But it feels nice. I guess I’m so used to my parents making a big deal about it, It just sorta comes naturally you know.” Sweety looked down at the pink sheets in sadness. “I really miss them. I mean It’s only been a month, but I can’t help but miss them. It’s just, I don’t know if I’m ready for college or not yet. I just graduated high school, and here I am in my very own house! I kinda wish my dad didn’t pay for it and just let me pay it myself.”

 

“Your Dad payed for all this?”

 

“Yeah,” Sweety sighed as she got out of bed. She grabbed one of the scrapbooks from her bookshelf and sat herself back onto the bed. The pictures were filled with all sorts of fun family moments from Sweety’s life, like baby pictures and vacation photos. “I love them a lot, but sometimes I wish they weren’t so nice to me. I appreciate all of it, but all this is kinda much. I wanna do things myself, and I’m willing to experience those struggles and feel those moments of joy when it’s over.” Rammy stood there quietly as she saw her photographs of her family.”

 

“But anyway, Rammy, What was your family like?”

 

Those five words....kept Rammy silent...Rammy clenched her fists as her whole body began to shake. Sweety put aside the scrapbook. “Are you okay?”

 

“........I lived with my Dad.” She stuttered. “After Mom left us, It was just me, my sister, and my dad.......That man.......That......Bastard.” The goat was doing everything in her power to not destroy anything anywhere near her.

“He drank.......a lot......he would always curse and scream at my sister for the most minuscule bullshit. If she pissed the bed, if she bumped into him, even if she wasn’t doing anything at all, he’d still slapped her across the face. Rammy raised her voice. “But, She....got lucky....” at that moment, Rammy began to bang her fists against the dresser.

 

“I however, got my ass handed to me for everything!” She screamed. “He would take off his belt and hit me with the metal buckle. He would press a cigarette onto my skin! Choke me! Slap me! Push me! Throw shit at me! Pour beer on me! Worst of all, he would scream inches way from my face!” Rammy turned around facing the window.

 

 

“O-One day......he snapped.....”

 

 

 

 

 

FLASHBACK

 

 

 

“Daddy! Stop! I don’t wanna go!”

 

 

*smack*

 

 

“Oh boo hoo, Does it look like I give a fuck!? I am the god damn parent! You’re gonna do whatever the hell I tell you too! Now get in the goddamn car, or I will smash your fucking head in with this bottle! Do you hear me you little shit!?!?! Look at me when I’m fucking talking to youbrat!!!!”

 

The man dragged the screaming 6 year old by the collar to the vehicle. From there he throws the child into the back seat as he struggles to put the key in the ignition. From there, the young Rammy kicks the drivers seat of the car, until a muscular grey hand grabs her hair as she cries in pain. “Stop it Daddy! Please! You’re hurting me!”

 

“Does it look like I give a fuck about what you think bitch!?”

 

“S-Stop! *Hic* Ow! Stop!!!! P-P-P-Please Daddy!!!!!

 

“I done told you once you stupid whore!!!! I am your father! You must do as I sa-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*CRASH*

 

 

 

 

 

“W.....h......a.....t...........h......a.......p.......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Several glass.........w.....o......u.....n.....”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Time of .............d........e.........a..........t.........h........”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“*Gasp*”

 

 

 

The little girl woke up somewhere very unusual to her. A dark world with odd scenery. The sky was pitch black with thin purple cracks between them. The little goat girl was lying down on some tall, grey grass. When she got up she was very confused. She had no idea where she was. “Hello?!” The girl cried, hoping for a response. “Anybody?!?!!”

The cries for help stop when she stood at a giant metal gate in front of a road leading towards an urban city landscape. The little girl looked up as she pushed the iron gate with a word on top of it in bold letters....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

L I M B O........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rammy buried her face into her folded arms on the desk as she slid down to her knees. “I don’t want anyone to experience that! Sweety, you’re one of the only people who treat me like human fucking being! I just......I J-Just......” Rammy completely fell to the floor crying. “This is why I love you Bancha!” Sweety, who was also tearing up, Looked at the girl. Ever since she saw her emotional breakdown last night, she saw Rammy as someone special. All of this proved to her, that Rammy was a very misunderstood person. A misunderstood person who bottled up all emotion, and replaced it with anger and stubbornness. But instead, she turned out to be highly empathetic. Someone who knew what it was like to be treated horribly and became even an influence to Sweety. “Rammy?” She called out to her. Rammy looked up at her with dripping eyeliner, tears, and Mucus. “W-What?!”

 

“Come here.” Rammy wiped her face and crawled up into bed with the bear.

 

“I will never hurt you. You are my best friend. I idolize you so much. You are amazing! Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. I love you Rammy.” Rammy rest her head on her lap and felt somewhat better about herself. Sweety proceeded to twirl the knotty black hair of Rammy.

 

“I-I-I Love you too.”

 

 

The girls covered themselves in the blanket as they laid down and cuddled in each other’s safety.

 

 

 


End file.
